


Another short story chapter 531

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [38]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 531, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Another short story chapter 531

\- You don’t want to reset the time to when we were little. You want to go at the time of the First Great Fairy War - said Natsu.

\- What are you talking about, Natsu?

\- You are not Zeref. You are Anastascia, the twin sister of the first queen. Where is Zeref?

\- What makes you think that, Natsu?

\- Do you know what will happen if you do that and you kill your sister? None of us will be born. And that includes our cousin Tamashi, which you love.

\- I don’t know what are you talking about, Natsu.

\- Don’t try to make me sound crazy! I can smell you! Where is Zeref?

\- I’m sorry, Natsu. He’s not here.

\- Give him back! Give Zeref back! Give me back my twin brother! Give back the Zeref who likes to make jokes to everyone! Give back his kindness! Give back the brother who can be scared of everything! Give back the Zeref who needs to be protected! Give back the Zeref who protects everyone! Give back our connection! Give back the kind smile and the evil one! Give back the powerful demon we could create!

\- The demon you two could create?

\- You thought that magic was only from me? Of course not. That powerful demon you could feel was both of us, fused in one. A demon who can manipulate time and fire. ZND, or translated, Zeref and Natsu’s demon. Do you want to taste the fire part?

 

Natsu turned into a demon. Physically, he didn’t change too much, besides of the wings, the tail, the horns and the claws. His wings had fire in them.

 

\- That’s not possible! You mustn’t control the demon inside you!

\- Are you even listening, Anastascia? We aren’t human. We are demons, fairies and humans, all at the same time. We can control them, and switch them at pleasure. Now, it’s time to take my brother back.


End file.
